


Vale, esto pinta mal

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el general se marcha del edificio son casi las once de la noche, Clint saca dos vasos y roba una de las botellas de Tony, para plantarle la mercancía a Bruce junto al microscopio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vale, esto pinta mal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Para el [meme musical de LJ](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html?thread=1960693#t1960693). Intentaré escribir algo serio sobre esta pareja en algún momento porque ningún drabble/fic que he escrito me ha dejado satisfecha, pero bueno. 
> 
> No Clint Barton was harmed or thrown from anywhere in the writing of this drabble.

Cuando el general se marcha del edificio son casi las once de la noche, Clint saca dos vasos y roba una de las botellas de Tony, para plantarle la mercancía a Bruce junto al microscopio. 

—No te aconsejo poner eso ahí, es fácil confundir vasos con probetas -se quita los guantes de látex y se frota el puente de la nariz con cansancio—. ¿Tan mal ha ido?

El enlace oficial con Ross es Natasha. No te preocupes, dice. Es más que capaz de intimidar a un dinosaurio de las Fuerzas Aéreas. Clint no ha estado presente pero tiene oídos por todas partes, lo que significa que interroga a Nat hasta que ella amenaza con romperle la muñeca y finalmente contesta. 

—Tenía que haberme quedado en Calcuta —y se desploma en una de las sillas giratorias.  
—No digas gilipolleces, ¿quién cocinaría en la noche mexicana entonces?

Bruce levanta la mirada, se acerca arrastrando la silla y haciendo resonar el laboratorio con el irritante sonido de las ruedas. 

—Bueno, Thor es un estudiante prometedor. 

Clint sirve ambos vasos mientras Bruce juguetea ausentemente con el borde de su camiseta, y hay cámaras por todas partes, y los tirones distraen. La capacidad atencional de Clint nunca ha sido su mejor cualidad, y no quiere que acaben bebiendo de una probeta. Le tiende uno de los vasos y Bruce gruñe y no espera a brindar antes de acabárselo de un trago. 

—Y en serio, ¿cómo está la cosa?

Las luces del laboratorio titilan, y es tan brillante y tan amplio que le hace daño a los ojos y le da dolor de cabeza. A Clint le mata la Torre. Está más que contento con su apartamento cochambroso en su barrio cochambroso con sus mafias cochambrosas. Se bebe el whiskey de un trago y luego recuerda que odia el whiskey y es que parece idiota. 

—Bueno... pinta mal.

Hace una mueca en el proceso, con el alcohol quemándole la garganta. Cervezas, necesita cervezas. Bruce se enreda los dedos en el pelo y respira hondo y “perfecto”. Clint se contiene para no servirle otro vaso.

—Sal de aquí. Llevas todo el día encerrado, cenamos algo, te despejas...

Bruce arquea una ceja, lee entre líneas. 

—A tu perro no le gusto. 

Y es que Clint es tan predecible. 

—Es porque nunca le llevas comida.  
—Tu perro no sigue una dieta sana. 

Bruce se levanta y le cuelga una media sonrisa de los labios, presiona a Clint contra el borde de la mesa. “Mi perro está perfectamente educado,” Bruce asiente y se inclina a coger las llaves del laboratorio, junto a su mano izquierda. Empuja contra él en el proceso, la cadera y los muslos, y Clint chasquea la lengua y cierra los puños sobre la mesa. 

—¿Vamos?

Cuando Bruce le pregunta, Clint apoya la palma entre sus omóplatos, empuja sin fuerza. 

—Vamos, doctor. A ver si te hago olvidar las penas.  
—Va a ser difícil, si estás delante. 

La sonrisa de Bruce le hace algo raro al nudo que tiene en el estómago. Todo Bruce lo hace, y a estas alturas Clint no puede seguir repitiéndose que es hambre. Aunque supone que si vas a hacer algo mal, al menos hacerlo mal hasta el fondo.


End file.
